


So Far Away

by CaptainAmericaontheTardis



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AU, Domestic Fluff, F/F, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Happy Ending, Little bit of angst/not much, Living Together, Long-Distance Relationship, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Weddings, wedding vows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-02-07 08:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1892451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainAmericaontheTardis/pseuds/CaptainAmericaontheTardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma and Skye have never met face to face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wake Up Call

The laptop started ringing in that familiar tune, the Skype logo shining brightly through the dark room. Skye grumbled and looked at the clock; four O clock on the dot as always. She turned over and hit the answer button, still dragging her face from the pillow, however, she couldn’t help but smile as the picture popped up and a cheery voice broke through the morning silence.  
“Good morning!”  
Skye sat up lazily and wrapped the sheets around her shoulders, rubbing her eyes, she giggled when she saw the scientist’s ridiculously happy face.   
“Good morning, Jem.”  
Her voice was thick with sleep.  
“Tell me something, how is it that you’re this awake? It’s not that much later where you’re at, is it?”  
The scientist peered into the webcam, her face dangerously close to the camera. Skye had tried to get her to realize that she didn’t have to be that close for her to be able to see her through the computer but after a few weeks, she just gave up and started to enjoy the details she could make out through the video.  
“Oh, I’ve been up for a couple of hours now. I’m sorry for waking you up again but I promised you that I would call today but I have to be in the lab in about fifteen minutes.”  
“Already?”  
“Yeah, I’m sorry”  
Skye laughed, her long distance girlfriend was so apologetic about everything, it was adorable.   
“It’s not your fault, silly.”  
Jemma giggled, the red in her face coming through the video.   
“Anyway, did you get to talk to your boss about that vacation?”  
Simmons’ face fell slightly.  
“Yes, but unfortunately it will probably be farther away than I first thought.”  
“Oh really? How long?”  
The scientist counted the days in her head, rocking back and forth and Skye figured that this wasn’t a good sign.  
“Six or seven months? Around that.”  
“Why so long?!”  
“Well, just work, I’m afraid…”  
She paused, looking down at the ground in disappointment.  
“But I promise that we’ll get see each other after that! The minute I’m off, I’ll get out of here and go and see you.”  
Skye felt bad about the urgency in her girlfriend’s voice, almost as if she was afraid that Skye was about to call the whole thing off or get bored waiting, she couldn’t stress enough that that wasn’t going to happen. They sat for a couple minutes, not looking at each other until Skye looked up, wide eyed and awake.   
“Well, what if I come over there?”  
The scientist seemed genuinely confused.  
“What?”  
Skye scootched closer to the camera, still wrapped in the sheets.   
“I work from the computer, I could come down there any time I want to.’  
“It would be pretty expensive to get down here, baby, and I know that your job doesn’t pay that well…”  
“I could sell some stuff!”  
Skye was suddenly very excited. Jemma put a hand over her mouth, thinking everything through.  
“Well… I--”  
A Scottish voice broke into their conversation from outside of Skye’s view, but from the sound of it, the man had been sitting on the other side of the room.   
“The machines are up and running, Jemma, Time to go!”  
“I’ll be there in a second, Fitz!”  
Jemma turned back to Skye, her eyes still wide and hopeful and Skye leaned forward even more, they were running out of time as always and she had to get her point across quickly.   
“Just think about it, Jem, I’ll sell some stuff and get a plane ticket over there. I’ll burst through your lab doors, roses in hand on a white steed (I don’t actually know how to ride a horse so it’ll probably be a scooter) and I’ll sweep you off your feet. I’ve planned this out a billion times in my head!”  
Jemma giggled, she had a huge smile on her face now and her eyes were bright, imagining everything Skye just said, the Scottish voice interrupted their moment again.  
“Jemma!”   
The scientist turned around, angrily, lifting off her chair for a moment to get a better look at her lab partner.   
“JUST A MOMENT!”  
She turned back to Skye, sweetly, her face still red.  
“So… What do ya think?”  
Jemma bounced in her seat, she bit her lip and smiled at her girlfriend, then she answered shyly,   
“I-- I’d like that very much.”  
“Then it’s a date!”  
They looked at each other for a few moments, smiling and thinking about the future, Jemma was the first to speak.  
“I’ve got to go, Baby, I’m sorry.”  
“Okay, sweetie, go and do lots of science today! And be careful!”  
Jemma smiled.  
“I promise.”  
“Kiss before you go?”  
The scientist nodded.  
“Of course.”  
They leaned forward at the same time kissing the camera and making an obvious kiss noise to make up for the distance before Jemma shut the laptop and Skye looked around happily, planning to get to work so that she could finally see the woman whom she was almost certain was her soul mate face to face for the first time.


	2. Swept Off my Feet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye finds her way to Jemma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is chapter two of my long distance AU prompt, right now it's finished unless I get a request for a continuation.

Skye stood rigidly in front of a dank public restroom mirror, she hadn’t been running but she was breathing excitedly, she had just got off the plane and was now taking a good hard look at herself. Her skin was blotchy and her hair was stiff and slightly tangled from the long ride there, her clothes were at least three days old and as she realized after sniffing under arm, she was slightly stinky. She took a deep breathe and suddenly everything seemed terrifying and now she felt absolutely insane for dropping everything and heading over to meet a woman she had only seen through the screen face to face. She shook her head and plopped her one bag onto the questionably sterile counter, in it was everything she owned anymore and she felt a bit like crying now that she was here. She had lost contact with Jemma a few days ago and she was worried that the scientist thought she had left her, and she was almost glad that the other woman didn’t know when she was coming since she didn’t want her to see her like this for the first time.   
Skye forced herself to smile despite everything and the strange looks she was getting from the women coming in and out of the bathroom.   
“It’s okay, Skye, you’ve worked with less.”  
Maybe she looked a little crazy talking to herself but she ignored the sneers and dipped her hands in the sink water and running her hands through her thick hair, she reached in her bad and grabbed a comb before attempting to pull it through her lochs without any luck.   
“Screw it, I’ll put it up.”   
She had a tiny bit of foundation left in her bag and she worked to get the last little bit out and wiping it on the particularly blotchy sections of her face and under her eyes to hide the dark spots.   
A lady walked by who didn’t look quite as mean as the others and she stopped her, trying out her puppy dog eyes.   
“Excuse me, miss, you wouldn’t happen to have any perfume that I could borrow, would you?”   
The lady smiled and handed her a little bottle, she thanked her profusely and sprayed it everywhere, it wasn’t her first choice of scent but it was a million times better than B.O. She gave the nice lady her perfume back and then dug around in her pockets, pulling out two crumpled up dollar bills and a nickel, she sighed and looked back at the mirror.   
“Well Skye, at least you know she doesn’t love you for your money.”  
She left the bathroom and made her way down the street, she was only a few blocks from where Jemma worked and she was going to need that time to make herself brave. She looked around at all the shops, a couple of them were selling flowers but they were all priced to high for Skye’s $2.05. She looked at the ground, she had promised roses and everything had not turned out as planned. However, Skye wasn’t going to give up that easily, she may not have a steed or even a scooter but she wasn’t going in there without any flowers. She looked around to the residential houses on the other side of the street and smiled devilishly.   
“Oh yeah..”  
She made her way to the beautiful and rich homes, trying her best not to get noticed. She went through about three houses before finally looking through a hole in the fence and seeing a big Rose bush, full of both red and yellow roses. She looked around her and then hoped over the fence, her feet made a loud crunching sound as she hit the ground, she winced and stopped moving for a second before sprinting over to the bush. The thorns ripped up her hands and she realized how hard it was to cut the stems without any scissors, but she got enough to be considered a bouquet and arranged them clumsily before carefully climbing out of the yard undetected. She casually wiped her bleeding fingers on her pants before scolding herself as the blood showed darkly and obviously on her jeans. She found a water fountain and washed the stems off so that you couldn’t see her blood on the thorns and she then quickly made her way to the large, futuristic building where Jemma worked, rolling her eyes at her own clumsiness and talking to herself, harshly.  
“Hi Jemma, yeah I’m that chick you’ve been talking too, will you go out with me? I’ve got two bucks and I swear I’m not a serial killer. Please ignore the blood on my knees. I’m not insane.”  
She felt horribly out of place in the professional and high tech building, everyone there was either in an expensive suit or in a lab coat with expensive looking equipment. She patted the modest laptop in her bag.  
“Don’t beat yourself up, I bought you for 300 bucks at a pawn shop.”  
She made it to the front desk on Jemma’s floor where a proper looking woman was sitting and juggling around three different ringing phones with ease while pointing people in different directions. Skye wasn’t sure if she should talk while the woman had a phone to her ear but the lady waved her to speak up.  
“Um, yes, I’m here to see Jemma Simmons.”  
“Do you have an appointment with Dr. Simmons?”  
“Um.. No but--”  
“You’ll have to make an appointment. Over there”  
She pointed to a huge line of people in front of a desk.  
“She should be able to see you within the next month.. Next!”  
Skye clenched her jaw shut, holding onto her bag with a fist. She didn’t go to the huge line of people and instead walked down the hallway while the lady was busy with someone else. She needed to hurry since the roses were already wilting slightly. She found a lab coat with chemistry glasses on top of them lying on an empty lab cart and she swiftly put them on, hoping silently that whoever these belonged to didn’t have pink eye or something, that would be just her luck. After that, no one took a second glance at her. She just wanted to meet the woman, this was beginning to feel like some horribly planned heist however, her heart jumped as she saw the door at the end of the hall and she walked up, cautiously. There were two names on the door; Dr. Jemma Simmons and Dr. Leopold Fitz and they each had a list of their doctorates under the name. Skye’s mouth dropped as she saw the list under Jemma’s name, she knew that she was a Dr. In Biochemistry but there were at least four other doctorates in fields she couldn’t even pronounce. Another wave of self doubt rushed over her and she debated just dropping the flowers and hitchhiking back home, she was only a hacker for hire, this woman was leagues above her, however she put her hand on the doorknob and took a deep breathe. She originally wanted to burst in and surprise everyone but instead as she turned the knob and opened the door, she walked slowly in in, holding her head down shyly. The room she walked in was empty but on one side was a huge window revealing a massive lab. She shed the coat and the glasses, laying them carefully on the ground and walking tentatively to the window. The two scientists were turned around and working lazily, lost in their own little world, Skye knocked on the glass, terror filling up her chest. Jemma didn’t look up but Fitz did and Skye could see his eyes roll and his mouth moving. Jemma practically dropped the piece of equipment in her hands and turned around on her heel. The scientist’s face lit up and she ran to the glass putting her hands on it excitedly, she was jumping up and down like a child at the circus. Skye could see her mouth moving quickly but she couldn’t hear anything through the glass even though the scientist definitely seemed happy. She put a finger up and stripped off her coat and glasses before disappearing on the other side of the room. Skye looked at Fitz for some answer and he moved his hands in a washing motion before gesturing to his whole body, Skye gave him a thumbs up to show him that she understood and then turned away from the glass. It seemed to take forever with Skye standing awkwardly, feeling Fitz’s eyes on her back, finally a door slid open and Jemma practically ran out, patting her hair down and straightening out her stripped sweater. The woman was a billion times even more beautiful in real life and Skye felt a lump in her throat as they both stopped and stared at each other with smiles on their faces. Skye wondered whether Jemma had the same lump in her throat.   
Jemma took a couple of steps foreword before reaching out her hand as far as it would go and Skye immediately did the same, they giggled as their fingers touched for the first time. Jemma hopped up and down for a second before dropping her hand and wrapping her arms around Skye’s waste. Skye wrapped her arms around Jemma, keeping the roses away so that the thorns wouldn’t catch on her sweater. Jemma let go and backed away shyly, holding her hands in front of her.  
“I’m sorry.. I was just so worried about you.”  
She laughed awkwardly, kicking her feet on the ground and blushing.  
“You are so beautiful in real life.”  
Her face dropped and she started back tracking.  
“I-- I mean you were beautiful on the computer as well.. I just mean, you know off it and not so pixilated.”  
Skye laughed, surprised that Jemma seemed so impressed with her.   
“I understand, you are too.. Beautiful off the screen I mean.. I Uh- I brought you flowers.’  
Skye handed the homemade bouquet to the scientist and she took it excitedly sniffing the pedals and closing her eyes.   
“They’re perfect, you certainly do keep your promises don’t you?”  
Skye smiled, looking away.  
“Heh, hardly”   
Jemma walked over slowly and tentatively reached her hand up, pulling a piece of Skye’s bangs out of her eyes, she seemed a bit scared, as if she were worried that she was stepping out of line but Skye gave her a little smile to reassure her.  
“You poor thing.. You look exhausted.”  
“I’m fine, don’t worry about me…Um.. So I was wondering if maybe we could do something, you know, tonight after you get off work?”  
Jemma’s face looked much braver than before as she smiled and lightly tapped Skye shoulder as if finding any excuse to touch her.”  
“Nonsense! Silly, I finally get to see you and touch you, I’m not staying here!”  
Skye was legitimately shocked, Jemma seemed to always be tied to work. The scientist walked over and pulled out a little communication panel ( That would have been useful when she first walked in), she pushed the button.  
“I’m taking the rest of the day off, mmkay Fitz?”  
The other scientist walked over and hit a button on his side.  
“Yeah I got it here. Now that you’ve finally got to meet her are you going to finally stop talking about her EVERY minute of EVERY day?”  
Jemma’s entire faced flushed red and she looked at Skye, shaking her head sweetly before hitting the button again.  
“Oh.. You.. Shut up.. Fitz..”  
In a poor attempt at a comeback. She looked at Skye apologetically and smiled.  
“He’s always joking around. Anyway, would you like to come to my flat to relax a little? Then maybe we could go out to a nice dinner?”  
Skye rubbed her neck nervously  
“I would love that more than anything but.. I don’t really have that much cash on me right now… Or you know.. Anywhere.”  
“Oh I’ll pay for everything!”  
“I can’t ask you to do that, Jem.”  
“Nonsense!”  
Her voice dropped, sweetly and hesitantly.  
“You came all the way over here to see me, it’s the least I can do.”  
“Skye nodded in defeat and walked over to open the door for the scientist and bowing dramatically, she giggled and skipped through the doorway, waiting for Skye to get next to her. She looked down and then looked at Skye.  
“Would it be alright, If -- If I held your hand?”  
Skye giggled a little sadly.  
“There’s nothing I want more. I mean, If you’re alright with your coworkers seeing me with you.”  
Jemma had already grabbed her hand happily but was now looking at Skye confused. As they walked   
“What on earth do you mean?”  
Skye quickly responded, now worried that she had said the wrong thing.  
“Well, I just mean, It wouldn’t bother me if you didn’t want your colleagues seeing me with you.”  
She laughed trying to ease the moment.  
“I don’t want to embarrass you, that’s all”  
Jemma looked up at her as if she had just said she saw a unicorn.  
“Skye, that’s ridiculous, if anything…”  
She paused thinking about her words carefully   
“I want to.. Show you off a bit. I know that sounds terrible but I do hope everyone I know sees us. Why would you think that I would be embarrassed by you?”  
“Well, lets face it, Jemma, you’re way out of my league and.. I saw all those doctorates on your door, you’re super smart, and beautiful and successful and I’ve never been any of those things. To be honest I’m a little surprised you even wanted to date me.”  
Jemma leaned her head on Skye’s shoulder as they passed a group of scientists and squeezed her hand.  
“None of those things matter, Skye. You’re absolutely perfect to me, gorgeous, resourceful and kind despite the whole world up against you. Don’t ever think that you’re not perfect to me. Plus, Skye, if I wanted to date some twelve Doctorate, rich, know-it-all prick, I would have dated somebody in this building.”  
Skye wanted to cry as Jemma continued talking, some of it was probably because she was terribly exhausted but a lot of it also had to do with how Jemma held on to her as if she were a treasure. At one point while they were walking Jemma stopped a woman and held out her flowers, exclaiming joyfully.  
“Look at these roses my girlfriend Skye gave me! This is my girlfriend, Skye by the way!”  
Skye blushed and leaned over as they walked away from the slightly confused woman.  
“Who was that?”  
Jemma laughed   
“I have no bloody idea”  
They finally made it to the bottom of the building when Skye stopped Jemma just before they were about to go through the doors to the outside, the day was much more beautiful than Skye remembered and the sun was making everything bright. Jemma looked at her curiously.  
“I just-- I just wanted to say that I’m so happy I finally got to meet you face to face. Being able to talk to you in person and hold you was worth every minute of waiting. I‘m no catch, especially right now but I sure do love you, Jem.”  
Jemma walked over until they were only a couple inches apart, she leaned over and placed a soft, lingering kiss on Skye’s cheek before pulling away slowly, still looking into her eyes.  
“Truth is, Skye.. You swept me off my feet.”


	3. Finally Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jemma takes Skye to her apartment gets her settled in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Number three! I actually have a few more chapters planned out for these two and this one is basically a filler chapter.

Jemma opened the door to her darkened apartment, Skye following closely behind her, and flipped on the light. She stood to the side holding her bag and smiling curiously as Skye walked in and looked around with wide eyes. The apartment was neat, just like Skye figured it would be, however she was surprised at the quality and the size of the establishment. She nodded her head and smiled as she took in the corners and the environment.

“This is..”

She shut the door, still looking around, and backed up slightly till she was nearly leaning on the wood door. She chuckled.

“Nice. This is seriously nice, Jemma.”

The scientist hopped slightly and smiled brightly, in complete contrast to Skye’s tired and perhaps nervous face. 

“Thank you! Here, let me show you around.”

She took Skye’s hand and led her around the spacious and seriously clean apartment, showing her practically every nook and cranny in the place. Being with Jemma took a severe weight off of Skye’s chest that she didn’t even know was there, sure she was terrified and uncomfortable with having absolutely nothing but as Jemma chatted away, it took her fears and made them seem obsolete compared to how happy this woman was simply with her presence. Skye was comfortable with many people but for some reason it seemed like Jemma walked through her barriers without even trying. Skye’s mind wondered as Jemma took her through the gorgeous apartment, however the scientist pulled her out of her fog while they were standing in the living area. 

“You’re staying here, right? I mean, tonight?

There was absolutely no judgment in the British Woman’s voice but Skye certainly got the impression that she truly wanted her to stay the night (Which was wonderful since she had no other place to stay and no money) 

“Erm.. Yeah, if that’s all right?”

“Yes! Yes of course.”

She gestured to a door, happily, 

“Here, you can have the guest bedroom, if that’s good?”

Skye nodded and followed her into a beautifully furnished bedroom, Jemma walked over and opened the blinds letting a ton of natural light into the room. She talked absently as she moved about the room while Skye stood in the doorway looking around astonished.

“I got a two bedroom apartment for when my parents visit. It seemed a good investment even though I’ve been living alone most of the time unless they’re here.

She messed with the table, wiping off any dust and patted the pillows down fretfully. Skye laughed and she looked up from her seat on the bed perturbed. 

“What? What is it?”

Skye put an amazed hand over her mouth, shaking her head. 

“It’s just… I was thinking I’d be, like, on your couch or chair or something. I can’t believe this.. This is absolutely… Nice.. Just so nice. Thank you, Jemma, this is amazing.”

Jemma’s face softened and she stood up, wrapping her arm around Skye’s arm and leading her to the bed. She dropped her one bag in the corner and spun around looking at everything. Simmons smiled and walked to the door respectively. 

“Would you like to take a shower before dinner? I want you to know that you’re free to use anything here.”

Skye laughed. 

“Yeah, I stink pretty badly, that would be wonderful, thank you.”

Jemma huffed.

“You don’t smell that bad, you smell like…”

She sniffed the air around Skye trying to get a whiff of the perfume. 

“Like..”

Skye cut in, smiling, 

“I believe it’s called ‘Sex on The Beach’”

Skye cocked an eyebrow and Simmons laughed, leaning in the doorway.

“What? That’s what it’s called! I bummed it off a lady at the airport!”

Jemma continued to laugh as she stumbled out of the door and out of Skye’s sight, she stood there grinning like an idiot for a while after Jemma left, staring at the doorway before leaning over and putting her bag on the bed. She opened it and pulled out a new pile of clothes, they weren’t anything special, just a T-shirt and Jeans, but at least they were clean unlike the clothes that she was wearing. She walked out, past Jemma who was toying with her laptop and gestured to the bathroom door. Simmons smiled and gave her a thumbs up from her seat on the island. 

Skye never thought a shower could feel so good as she finally washed off the grim and sweat from her body and washed the tangles and oil out of her hair. Even in her old apartment in America hot water was a maybe and there wasn’t much of it if it was there. The shower lasted longer than she had expected and she hoped the Jemma didn’t mind. She got out and brushed hair, dried off and slowly started pulling her clean clothes on. 

She was extremely happy to finally be with Jemma but now everything she was worried about was coming back with a vengeance, the dinner, Her impressions on Jemma, being a freeloader, global warming, and God knows what else. She leaned back on the damp wall and closed her eyes trying to calm her mind and focus on what was ahead. Which was the dinner. She was starving but she also didn’t have any nice clothes and she was very tired and she didn’t peg Jemma as the McDonalds drive through type. She sighed, shaking her head, she was just going to go out there with a smile, no matter how many waiters give her a weird look in her T-shirt and faded jeans. She took a deep breath, put a tired smile on her face and opened the door. 

Immediately she was hit with a wave of delicious smells, her stomach growled loudly and she made her way curiously into the kitchen. She found Jemma pulling out two plates and putting them on either side of a simple white candle, there was a bag with a Chinese character on it’s logo. Jemma smiled brightly. 

“I hope you don’t mind, I didn’t really think that you would want to go to a restaurant tonight, you just look so tired and we can go tomorrow night. I ordered Chinese since you said you liked it that one time. I hope this is okay?”

Every ounce of anxiety that Skye had previously felt fell away and immediately her shoulders dropped and her face softened. Jemma was looking at her, worried that she had disappointed the hacker but Skye didn’t say anything. Instead she walked over silently and put her arms around the scientist in a soft hug. Jemma smiled light and held on to Skye tightly, stroking the back of her head for a few minutes until Skye let go. She felt like she was going to cry she was so relieved but she held back the tears and chuckled, looking around at the food that Jemma had, of course, laud out neatly around their plates. 

“This is perfect, Jemma, thank you.”

They made their way to the leather covered stools.

“I’m glad you like it.”

Jemma chuckled, looking down shyly. 

“And you don’t have to keep thanking me for everything, you know.”

Skye spooned out a pile of food onto her plate, looking up sincerely. 

“I know… I just don’t want you to think that I’m not absolutely thankful for everything you’ve done for me, I appreciate everything you’ve done for me since I’ve arrived.”

Jemma listened intently and then answered tenderly, 

“Well, you’re very welcome, Skye.”

Jemma was about to take her first bite when she put her fork down, 

“Darn it, I think that they forgot to give us napkins. That’s alright though, I’ve got some in the back.”

She excused herself and Skye nodded, watching her leave, the moment that she was gone the hacker shoved several bites into her mouth. She was so hungry but she didn’t want to seem like a pig in front of Jemma, she closed her eyes with a groan of happiness at the hardy and tasty food. She wolfed down quite a bit before she heard Jemma coming back and she replaced the empty spots on her plate, clearing her throat as the scientist walked back in sporting napkins. 

They sat in silence for a while during their meal, neither of them sure of what to say. Skye suddenly found herself feeling as if she didn’t know anything about Jemma, which wasn’t completely true, she knew that she liked Doctor Who, and science, and that she was hard working but as they sat together eating, she went blank on everything. Luckily Jemma broke the silence tentatively. 

“Skye?”

“Yeah?”

“You don’t have anything, do you?”

It was a brash question but Skye was glad that she didn’t have to bring up the elephant in the room. She took a bit and then wiped her mouth, shaking her head lightly. 

“No..”

She looked down before looking back up at the worried scientist. 

“Honestly, I have a laptop, two outfits, two bucks and a tube of chap stick to my name.” 

“I’m happy you came but If I may ask, why did you give up everything and come over here?”

Skye laughed. 

“Well, in my defense, I didn’t really have all that much over there either but I figured that At least if I was here, I would have you.”

Jemma reached over and Squeezed the hacker’s hand, sweetly, her head turned and her eyes empathetic. 

“That’s so sweet, Skye..”

Skye loved being able to hold Jemma’s hand and she lost herself for a moment in the way the candle light bounced off her pale face, her eyes bright and caring as always. She snapped out of her trance. 

“But don’t worry, I plan on getting a job pretty quickly, I’ll start looking tomorrow. I’m sure there’s a spot for a computer programmer somewhere in this city, right? So, hopefully I can get back on my feet soon.”

Jemma let go of her hand and patted her wrist, comfortingly, 

“Well, I’ll be here for you every step of the way.”


	4. Next to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's still their first night together when Skye realizes that even with being here with Jemma in the next room, she can't sleep

Skye blinked awake out of a vague and irritating dream, she pulled the twisted sheet away from her arms and attempted awkwardly to turn over. Jemma’s guest bed was soft… Very, very, soft and every time Skye moved around (Which she was doing a lot of her first night) she would practically drown in the puffy pillow top bed. She groaned, and looked at the clock on the bedside table; It read 2:11. Skye lifted her head for a second, trying to get comfortable and then promptly gave up, wiggling her way ungracefully to the edge of the cloud. She finally escaped the sinking pull of the bed and ran her fingers through her hair, looking  
around at the dark bedroom hopelessly. 

She got up and walked out of her room clumsily in a pair of sleeping shorts that Jemma had loaned her and a band T-Shirt. She examined the apartment of Jemma Simmons in the quiet of the night, looking around at the clean and organized space. She had a relatively large living area, open and untouched for the most part but Skye’s eyes lingered on the window on the other side of the room. It was large and unusually close to the floor with light blue, see through curtains. The moon was large and bright that night, shining the atmosphere light through the window and into Jemma’s apartment, leaving a calm boundary and unique shadows on the carpet. 

Skye smiled privately and made her way over to the window, sinking slowly to the floor and leaning on the edge of the glass carefully. She sighed and looked out over the city, calm and barely alive but ridiculously beautiful. She had only been there on the floor for a few minutes before a sound from the kitchen made her look up from the twinkling lights of the city. Her head cocked slightly, making her messy hair fall over her eyes for a moment, she heard the stove and the whistle of a kettle, a couple minutes later and Jemma walked quietly into the room. 

Jemma jumped and gasped lightly, nearly spilling her cup of tea, Skye who had been expecting her jolted out of her trance and nearly hit her head on the glass.

“Oh, Skye, you scared me!”

Even though they were the only ones in the place, Jemma still whispered and Skye followed in suit as she smiled shyly from the floor. 

“I’m sorry, Jem.”

The initial shock of finding Skye awake wore off and suddenly Jemma was looking down at Skye with an almost appreciative smile, cradling her cup of tea. 

“It’s alright. Would you like some tea?”

Skye shook her head, smiling at how accommodating Jemma was and how cute she looked in the bunny slippers and night gown, complete with a little bow down the front. Without asking questions, Jemma sat down with her legs crossed next to Skye, still holding her tea like a lifeline. 

“Are you having troubles sleeping?”

Jemma’s face was legitimately concerned as she sipper her tea, looking intently at Skye who still couldn’t keep her eyes off the twinkling city lights. 

“Yeah, kinda..”

“Is the room alright?”

Skye chuckled and looked over at the other woman, lovingly though slightly rolling her eyes. 

“The room is fine, Jemma, it’s great, I guess…”

She paused looking out the window in contemplation. 

“I guess I’m just having trouble sleeping in a new place, that’s all”

Jemma nodded attentively but Skye nodded slowly, looking out at the city with an almost sad smile, her eyes were misty and she fidgeted with her hands which were drawn up over her knees. She took hold of herself and looked over at Jemma.

“Anyway, what about you? Why are you up?”

Jemma sighed into the edge of her cup, now looking into the space between Skye and the couch. 

“Oh, I don’t know.. I suppose.. I suppose I’m just too excited to sleep.”

“Excited?”

Jemma chuckled and hid her face behind the cup of tea.

“Yes, look at what you’ve done, Skye, I’ve been tossing and turning and smiling like a giddy school girl.”

Her voice lingered in the air after she spoke and although both women looked away during the momentary pause, they seemed to be leaning closer together than before. 

“But.. I suppose.. It’s a bit like the excitement one feels when they’re sitting at the beginning of a roller coaster, you know, that mixture of excitement, nerves, happiness… And a little bit of fear.”

Skye looked at her half understanding and half confused. Jemma had finished her tea and set it down on the floor next to them, she seemed lost in thought. Even in the blue moonlight, Skye could see that Jemma was blushing as she spoke. 

“I-- Think I know what you’re talking about, It’s like, you’ve made it to the park, through the crowds and the empty offers and even the people you were with… Now you’re sitting at the start of this huge, beautiful ride, next to someone special who almost makes you as nervous as the ride…?”

As Skye spoke Jemma’s mouth dropped and she looked flustered by the words the hacker was saying. Skye coughed and covered her mouth, nervously.

“Or you know.. Something like that?”

Jemma blushed, smiling goofily. 

“Yes. Exactly like that..”

Jemma looked down, as Skye was talking she had moved from crossed legs to sitting on her knees, leaning forward. 

“Do you..I mean..”

Skye smiled sweetly, understanding immediately..

“Yeah, that’s how I’m feeling too… It seemed like I’d never get here but I am now and I’m just.. Just grateful…”

She giggled, looking away from the scientist, 

“And super excited, nervous, and happy. Definitely.”

Jemma laughed, rubbing her hands on her thighs, nervously, she sighed happily though. 

“Oh, you don’t know how glad I am to hear that… I knew that you were a bit stressed and everything but.. I just hoped that I didn’t disappoint you.. That you’d lost that feeling for me.. It’s terrifying to think that..”

Skye had begun rocking lightly back and forth and her knees, looking at the scientist sweetly, shaking her head. 

“Absolutely not. Jemma, You’re… You’re amazing. And I’m not just talking about everything you’ve done for me, which has been incredible.. I mean, YOU’RE amazing, and..”

She reached out and took Jemma’s hand, squeezing it lightly, looking directly into the Scientist’s eyes. 

“I wouldn’t want to go on this ride with anyone but you…”

Jemma’s eyes closed as she heard the words and she clung on to Skye’s out reached hand.

“Skye, I--”

She smiled shyly and then looked back up at that hacker. 

“I feel the same.. And..”

“Yeah?”

“Well, I was just wondering how comfortable.. I mean, I don’t want to be.. Pushy.. But-”

Skye interrupted, the two of them suddenly wide awake staring at each other, with wide eyes. 

“Are you asking if we can get to the making out part of this relationship because then yes, oh god yes!”

Jemma nodded her head quickly before taking a sigh and then practically launching herself onto the taller woman, their lips meeting simultaneously in the middle. Clumsy and wet at first; the women quickly learned each other’s rhythm, turning each other’s head in sync and moving with the other’s body. Skye slipped her tongue into Jemma’s mouth and Jemma moaned happily as their tongues slid past each other in unison. Skye’s back was pushed onto the cool glass of the window as Jemma straddled her thigh, leaning down and kissing the hacker. 

They parted for the first time several minutes later, their lips still touching, the women both half laughing and half crying as the tension between them melted away and they melded back into each other. Little moans of pleasure escaping the locked lips every now and again, with their fingers tangled in the other’s hair. 

Eventually as they lost their energy, Jemma ended up with her head in Skye’s lap as the hacker leaned contently on the cool window stroking the scientist’s hair with one hand while their fingers entangled together with the other. The women both licking their sore lips with smiles on their faces. Jemma’s eyes finally closed and Skye leaned over and kissed the top of the beautiful woman’s head before laying back and closing her own eyes and drifting off into the best sleep she had gotten in a long time, knowing that no matter where this ride took her, she was going to have Jemma right next to her the whole way.


	5. Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye and Jemma take a shower together after Jemma has a stressful day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this chapter is taking a break from the rest of the plot but the plot will be back next time around.

Over a couple months later and Skye was settling in quite nicely, it took her about a week but she found a good job and was fitting in well with her new schedule and coworkers. She and Jemma has ceased sleeping apart after the first week and a half when it became clear that they just ended up cuddling together on the living room floor anyway, and the transition saved the both of them achy necks. At first, their maturity was respectable but they soon figured out that they couldn’t keep their hands off each other, leading to one of the greatest nights Skye had ever experienced. Skye made it clear that as long as she was living there she was helping with rent despite Jemma’s assurance that she had everything handled. For the first time in her life, Skye felt okay. She felt more than Okay, actually, she felt joyful and passionate and like her world was on fire but mostly Skye felt like she was home. 

Skye took a breathe as she opened the apartment door, wiggling the key out and slipping it in her purse. She would never get over the feeling of coming to a literal home and feeling safe and at ease. Jemma wasn’t home yet but Skye figured she probably wasn’t that far ahead of the scientist, seeing as Jemma had told her she was most definitely coming home early today. Some nights the scientist wouldn’t get home until late into the night and on those nights, she would generally stumble in and flop fully clothed onto the bed and to sleep immediately. Skye was learning some of the quirks of dating a high level scientist. 

Skye hummed her way to their bedroom, dropping her purse on the bed and stripping her shoes and jewelry. She opened her clothes drawer and pulled out a t shirt and jeans, continuing to hum all the way to the bathroom. She stripped her work clothes and turned on the water for the shower, shivering slightly in the cool air. She waited until the water was steaming and then stepped in, enjoying the feeling of hot water on her skin. 

She had been in there for only a couple of minutes, soaking in the water when she heard the door to their apartment shut, quite loudly, actually. Immediately after she heard the sound of Jemma’s bag drop on the side table in the living room, Jemma rarely left her things lying in the living room unless she was tired or angry. Uh-oh that’s not a good sign. She stuck her head out of the pastel curtain. 

“Jemma?”

Jemma answered just outside of the cracked door, her voice was tired and slow. 

“Yes, darling?”

“Are you okay, baby?”

“Yeah, I’m just tired is all, today was filled with meetings and naggy bureaucrats that don’t know anything about Fitz and I’s work. And while I was dealing with them I didn’t get anything I could have gotten done, done! They just droned on and on and on!”

She paused and Skye envisioned her leaning on the doorway rubbing her forehead and grimacing at the thought of the day.

“And on top of all that! They’re going to be there all day tomorrow! Of course they are! Ugh! I’m sorry, those people just annoy me so much…”

Skye frowned, now forgetting about getting herself clean.

“I’m sorry baby..”

“Oh, It’s not your fault…”

“Tell you what, I got some groceries last night, when I get out I’ll fix us something easy and good and you can tell me everything about today. And then once you’ve vented we can watch animal planet while I massage your shoulders. How does that sound?”

Jemma sighed and Skye smiled, she could practically hear Jemma smile from outside the door. 

“That sounds like the most perfect thing tonight… I’ll meet you in the kitchen while you finish?”

Skye chuckled and then said almost jokingly.

“Sounds like a plan. Unless, of course you wanna join me?”

She didn’t actually think that Jemma would respond until she heard the door open, she cocked her head and listened, completely astounded. A few moments later Jemma opened a side of the shower curtain and Skye’s mouth dropped as she looked at Jemma smiling shyly, completely naked. Damn, she was better at this shameless flirting thing than she thought. 

“Oh my…”

Jemma smiled wider and took a step in and Skye had to remember how to breathe looking at Jemma’s beautiful naked body. Once she was in they stood looking at each other on the brink of giggling when Jemma practically whispered.

“I’ve never showered with anyone before..”

Skye giggled and took a strand of Jemma’s hair that was still dry, in her hand, holding it gingerly between her forefingers.

“Me neither..”

Skye lightly took Jemma’s shoulders and turned her away filled with a sudden confidence and know how. Jemma smiled, letting Skye take the lead and enjoying the hot water hitting her face and falling down her body. 

“But I’m sure we can figure it out..”

Skye pulled Jemma’s wet hair away from her back and placed it slowly next to her neck, she moved her hands up Jemma’s back feeling the scientist shivering slightly at the touch. She carefully placed her hands over the other woman’s shoulder blades, pausing as she took in just how beautiful Jemma looked in the water, before rubbing the space just between her shoulder and shoulder blade. Jemma’s neck stretched and she moaned loudly as Skye began to massage the tense muscles surrounding her spine, stopping only to place a light kiss on the back of the scientist’s neck. Jemma sounded nearly intoxicated as she spoke for the first time, barely there, letting the other woman work away the tension on her neck and shoulders.

“I thought you were going to do this while we watched animal planet?”

Skye smiled laying her lips on the back of Jemma’s neck, never stopping her hands. 

“No time like the present.”

“Hmmhm”

Skye took that as an agreement and continued working away the knots in her girlfriend’s shoulder. After a few minutes she stopped and dropped her head onto Jemma’s shoulder, letting the water hit her as well, and sliding her arms under the scientist’s. Jemma leaned back slightly in the water, placing a kiss to Skye’s temple and taking her hands and lightly entwining their fingers as Skye moved up and down her torso. Jemma’s hand dropped lightly to her sides as Skye cupped her breasts, sliding her thumbs gently over the scientist’s nipples and humming in to her neck. Jemma’s head fell back as she moaned, smiling with her eye’s closed letting Skye touch her in the most intimate of ways. 

Jemma reached up and put her hands over the hacker’s, pulling them away from her breasts half halfheartedly and slowly turning around to face Skye again. All the stress from the day seemed to have disappeared from her face as she smiled up at the taller woman. 

“You’ve barely got any water, I think I’m hogging it.”

Skye cocked an eyebrow and Jemma pulled the two of them around until the stream was hitting the back of the programmer’s hair, sending water trailing down her shoulders and breasts. Without hesitating, Jemma leaned up and kissed Skye’s lips lightly. Skye’s eyes flickered shut and she returned the kiss until their tongues were entangled and their lips sliding past each other almost expertly. Jemma slowly moved down, biting ever so slightly on Skye’s bottom lip, the programmer moaned and kissed Jemma’s nose just as she slid down with her face resting on Skye’s bare chest, pulling her close and humming lightly. Skye wrapped her arms over the scientist, lightly stroking her hair and kissing her head, while Jemma drew circles on her lower back as the water tumbled lightly over their entwined bodies. 

“I want this forever…”

Jemma spoke into the other woman’s skin, barely audible over the water and their rhythmic breathing. Skye smiled into Jemma’s hair, looking blissfully into space, answering in a whisper, 

“Then forever it is..”


	6. I Won't Let You Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jemma is there for Skye after a really bad nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little bit darker but is definitely set in the same universe.

Skye was generally a very sound sleeper (Especially whenever she moved into Jemma’s bed), She would find a comfortable spot and then stay there for most of the night. Only shifting once or twice during the night. Jemma on the other hand, would fall asleep with her arm draped over Skye and then wake up diagonally in the bed with a leg over Skye and her arms sprawled awkwardly, with insane bed hair and no idea how she ended up in those crazy positions. And while Jemma was apparently practicing Gymnastics, Skye would sleep through it all, only adjusting to whatever limb would invade her space during the night. 

So whenever Jemma woke up in the middle of the night with the bed rocking back and forth and the headboard smacking against the wall loudly, she immediately started to panic. The scientist popped up grabbing for the blankets which weren’t there and looked over at her girlfriend who was spinning spastically in the sheets, whimpering and letting out quick ending sobbing noises. Jemma reached out a shaking hand to Skye’s shoulder, lightly tapping her bare skin. The effect was much worse than she expected as Skye let out a full scream and tumbled over the edge of the bed still tangled in the blankets and sheets. 

Jemma gasped and jumped off the bed, turning on the lamp next to her and rushing over to the other side where Skye was beginning to sit up, jerking violently at the fabric wrapped around her. Jemma knelt down next to her, afraid of startling Skye anymore than she already was.

“S-Skye? Baby, can you hear me?”

Skye nodded immediately but pulled the sheets over her face, curling around herself and away from Jemma. The scientist could clearly hear the muffled sob and see the wet fabric around Skye’s eyes, even through her tangled hair and fingers. 

Jemma wanted nothing more than to hold the shivering woman but as she shrank away from the scientist, she opted for just waiting silently next to Skye, waiting for the tremors to dissipate from Skye’s covered form. A loud firm knock at the door made both of the women jump and another string of sobs came from Skye. Jemma got up hesitantly, never taking her eyes off of her poor girlfriend as she quietly snuck out of the room. 

“I’ll be right back, sweetie, I’m just going a few feet away, yeah?”

Once she was out of the room she sprinted in her robes to the front door, opening it quickly, not bothering to check who was behind the door. Her neighbor, Sam Wilson, was standing rigidly on the other side, no doubt hiding a gun somewhere on his person. As she opened the door, he instinctively looked around her living room and then back at the scientist. 

“Is everything alright? We heard a scream.”

He glanced down the hall where his husband Steve, a much smaller man, was standing near the door, looking over with a concerned and ready for action look on his face. 

“Yes, yes, we’re okay, my girlfriend just had a terrible nightmare and I’m afraid she’s having trouble bouncing back.”

Jemma looked over her shoulder as she spoke as if waiting for another scream, her hand shaking on the door frame. Sam nodded respectfully. 

“I’m sorry, I hope she gets better. Sorry to bother you, Dr. Simmons.”

Jemma smiled back politely, genuinely touched by their concern. 

“Don’t apologize, thank you for checking up on us, you’re very sweet.”

“No problem, Doc, just call us if you need anything, okay?”

“We will, thank you very much.”

Jemma lightly shut the door then dashed to their bedroom, stopping as calmly as possible at the open door. Skye had moved back onto her side of the bed, sitting with her legs crossed and partially covered with blankets. She was looking at the wall next to her, sniffling into her hand occasionally, her eyes were red and her face was damp with tears. She spoke for the first time with a slightly strained voice. 

“Was that the neighbors?”

Jemma approached slowly and sat down on the end of the bed with her hands in her lap. 

“Yes, they were just worried.”

Skye laughed humorlessly, still not looking at Jemma.

“Oops”

“Don’t worry about it, Skye, their just sweet people.”

Skye nodded and looked up, finally taking her hand away from her face. 

“I’m sorry, Jem…”

“Darling, it’s fine, I just-- erm, may I?”

Jemma was about to reach over to Skye when she stopped, suddenly worried about disrespecting the woman’s space. Skye nodded quickly and leaned forward to intercept Jemma’s arms as she crawled over and lightly put her arms around Skye’s shoulders, rubbing the base of her neck with her thumb. Skye leaned over, putting most of her weight on Jemma’s chest, letting the scientist slightly rock her as she rubbed her back in predictable and comforting motions. Skye’s shaking had finally started to fade away and her eyes began to droop as she laid in Jemma’s arms. The scientist looked over Skye, still worried with wide eyes, trying her best to breath smoothly and calmly even though her heart was beating like crazy. After a while, Jemma spoke up quietly.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Skye paused but then shook her head. Jemma continued to rock back and forth lightly.

“Not really..”

Jemma spoke up quickly, searching her mind for everything that she had ever learned about nightmares. 

“That’s perfectly fine, darling. You don’t have to say anything but I’ll be right here for you.

Jemma couldn’t see it but a tear tricked down Skye’s face as she smiled at the scientist’s words. Jemma continued, almost logically. 

“Are you afraid to go back to sleep?”

Skye nodded silently, scrunching up her face to stop any more tears from falling.

“Well, don’t be darling, I won’t let you go, I’ll hold you for as long as you need me to.”

She moved her hand to stroke Skye’s hair away from her face, her cool hand soothing on Skye’s burning head. She leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on Skye’s forehead, whispering into her skin. 

“I’ll chase away any nightmares, baby, I promise, you don’t have to be afraid.”

Skye didn’t answer but let herself drift away as Jemma kept watch over her, lightly stroking her hair and rocking gently, a tiny smile on her face as she realized that she was completely safe in Jemma’s arms. 

 

When Skye woke up the next morning it was late into the morning, Jemma had already left for work, and she stumbled into the kitchen only to find a beautifully made omelet warming on the stove, water and cup ready for tea, two Advil, and a flowered sticky note that said-

“I called your work and told them you might be late. Take it easy today, I’ll be home around seven. I love you, darling.  
\--Jemma--”

Skye sat down at the table, still emotional, reading the note and falling completely in love with Jemma Simmons all over again.


	7. Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye makes a snap decision while Jemma is at work and just hopes that it doesn't turn out horribly.

Skye made her way to the mail boxes down the hall, Jemma was supposed to be home relatively soon and she had got home early. She opened the box and pulled out the small pile of envelopes, in the distance she heard a door open and the loud thumps of a small person running down the hall. She looked up a moment to see the neighbor’s toddler running down towards her clumsily, with a big smile. Skye hid her grin and instead pretended not to see the curly haired little girl coming up to her, the thumping stopped and she looked down to see the child staring at her with big brown eyes. Skye put a hand to her mouth and made an exaggerated gasp.

“Oh My! You scared me!”

The little girl giggled proudly and Skye put her hands on her hips,

“What are you up too, Kiddo? You getting the mail today?”

She looked confused for a second but nodded and tried to open one of the locked boxes with no success, she continued to pull at a box that was probably not her families.

“I think you might need a key,”

The toddler held her hand out, her tiny fingers reaching adorably up at Skye who giggled, (The kid was adorable)

“I don’t have a key!”

The child didn’t buy it and Skye put her hands up in a mock defensive pose.

“Maybe your dad has a key? Oh! Speak of the Devil!”

She glanced up to see Sam running down the hall from their door, flustered with a half tied ty around his neck. she smiled at him before looking back at the toddler and pointing to her father.

“Mira! I told you not to leave the house without us, what are you doing?”

The toddler didn’t seem to notice him that much and had started spinning in little circles before he picked her up with ease and placed her on his hip. The little girl hugged his neck and kissed his cheek before laying head on his shoulder and he rolled his eyes, smiling down at her.

“Yeah, you think you’re real cute, don’t you?”

Skye laughed as she stood with her mail.

“I think she was trying to get the mail for you guys.”

“And how did that go?”

Mira didn’t answer and just kicked her legs lazily,

“She didn’t have a key,”

He shook his head again but held out a hand

“Hey, thanks for keeping her here. Her dad needs to remember to put the childproof locks on the door.”

He looked behind him as if his husband was going to be there, guilty as charged

“Sam Wilson.”

They shook hands, they hadn’t actually formally met yet

“No problem, she’s a cutie.”

Sam shifted Mira to the other side,

“Yeah, I know and she’s got us thoroughly wrapped around her finger. Did you just move in?”

“No, I’m Jemma’s girlfriend, I’m living with her, next door?”

“Oh! You’re Skye! Yeah Jemma’s told us lots about you.”

Skye nodded slightly blushing, it seemed like most of the city knew who she was from Jemma so this conversation had happened several times before. The door closed again and footsteps came from the hall, both Skye and Sam looked in the direction of the sound.

“Sam!”

Steve, Sam’s husband walked around the corner, pulling a cell phone away from his ear and glancing around distractedly. He was much smaller than Sam, with strong facial features but a thin and bony body, even his suit seemed too loose on his shoulders, he wiped some of his blond hair away and came towards Sam. Skye was just along for the entertainment at this point.

“Hey, Sam, Nat had to cancel for tonight.”

Sam’s brows furrowed as he looked away from Skye and towards Steve.

“What? Why?”

Steve took a deep breath and rolled his eyes,

“Apparently Bucky broke his arm and she’s driving him to the hospital.”

“Ugh! Again?”

“Yeah.”

“Well can we call Bruce?”

Steve was standing with his arms crossed, he shook his head before pinching the bridge of his nose and sighing.

“No, he’s in a America right now.”

“Well, what are we going to do?”

“I don’t know!”

Skye, who had been standing to the side spoke instinctively, putting a hand up and smiling shyly. She didn’t know why she was doing this but it seemed like a good idea at the time.

“Um.. Jemma and I can Babysit, you know.. If you need someone.”

The men turned simultaneously and looked at Skye, Sam with an enlightened face and Steve with a confused face. Sam looked back at his husband before clarifying.

“Uh, Steve, This is Skye, Jemma’s girlfriend.”

“Oh!”

He walked over and shook her hand as well, before turning back to Sam

“Are you sure? I mean, I know this is sorta short notice..”

“Yeah! It’s fine, Jemma and I aren’t doing anything tonight, just hanging back and watching T.V. We can help you out.”

Skye smiled warmly and Sam looked pleasantly surprised,

“Well, thank you! Uh, we’re leaving in about an hour, do you want us to drop her off when we leave?”

“Sure!”

Sam looked at Steve and they exchanged a quick nod,

“Okay, then, here, Steve? Do you wanna go get her a bag ready?”

Steve nodded and Sam handed him the toddler, he grunted at her added weight as he put her on his hip, holding the child with both arms as he made his way back to their apartment. Sam turned back to Skye.

“Thank you so much, this helps a ton.”

“Oh no problem!”  
………………………………...................................................................................................  
Except, it might have been a problem, Skye didn’t really know if Jemma even liked kids, she had never thought of it before. At the time it seemed like a great idea, she and Jemma could see what it would be like to take care of a child together and she could get in the neighbor’s good graces, Jemma respected the two men so Skye wanted them to like her. Skye had been around kids her whole life what with growing up at the orphanage and everything, plus she still visited the old place as often as she could and she thought that maybe, someday, Jemma and her could become mothers. Looking back the idea of babysitting the neighbor’s kid just to see how they would be like with one of their own… Seemed kinda devious. She paced in front of the doorway, suddenly nervous about everything, twenty minutes later the door opened and Jemma walked in, toting at least five different bags and an extra coat. Skye ran foreword and took a few bags from her. 

“Hello!”

Skye diverted her eyes and took the bags to the kitchen, glad for something to do with her hands. 

“Hey… Jem..”

Jemma began to babble on happily about everything that had happened in the lab that day, what her and Fitz did for lunch, and her beaurocratic boss. Skye simply smiled and nodded when appropriate while she put away groceries and folded the coats, all the while watching the time fly by, they would be there within the next twenty minutes. Luckily Jemma stopped before then, curious about her girlfriend’s silence. 

“Skye? Are you okay? You’ve been rather quiet..”

Skye took a deep breathe

“Okay, so I may have done something without discussing it with you first and hope you won’t be mad.”

“She cringed at her own words, and Jemma looked worried all of the sudden. 

“I may have offered to baby-sit Sam and Steve’s daughter for tonight while they’re out. They’ll be here in like ten minutes.”

She closed her eyes, not wanting to look directly at Jemma, but to her releif, her grilfriend didn’t seem that angry, instead she laughed.

“You scared me, Skye!”

“I’m sorry.”

“Well, that’s not so bad, I suppose. I was looking forward to watching that documentary but it can wait.”

She looked around the apartment skeptically and saying, more to herself than anyone.

“They’re probably going to Steve’s art opening at the University… which is in an hour or so… so they’ll probably be by soon. We need to baby-proof the flat, Skye. Can you get the kitchen? I’ll get the living room and the hall.”

Skye saluted and began to make the kitchen as safe as possible as Jemma wondered around the rest of the place cautiously making sure that there was nothing that could harm a toddler. Skye had to give her credit; She was certainly thorough. Not five minutes after they had checked and double checked the house and there was a knock at the door. Jemma went to open it, Skye trailing behind politely. Sam was on the other side, holding a Winnie The Pooh bag and glancing behind him.

“Hello!”

“Hey! Thanks for doing this, again. We really appreciate it.”

“Oh, it’s no problem. Skye just told me a few minutes ago, it was a pleasant surprise.”

Sam handed Jemma the bag while Steve and Mira shuffled in behind him.

“Okay, here’s her blanket and her teddy bear, a few snacks and an extra change of clothes just in case. She’s already had her bath so she’ll just need to be watched and then put to bed.”

Jemma nodded at every instruction while Skye watched as Steve kneeled down and adjusted Mira’s hair. He kissed her on the head and stood up, still holding on to her tiny hand. He patted Mira foreword and Sam picked her up, holding out a piece of paper to Jemma. 

“Here’s the number at the University, if you can’t get a hold of us on our cell phones for whatever reasons, just call this number.”

Jemma handed the bag to Skye and took Mira from Sam, bouncing her happily on her hip. Sam pulled an arm around Steve’s waste and they said their good bye’s, giving their daughter one more kiss before leaving. Jemma shut the door and turned to Skye, excitedly.

“Well, here we go!”  
………………………………...................................................................................................  
By the end of the night, Skye was sure that they had obviously injected that child with pure sugar as she didn’t seem to run out of energy but even after a long day at work, Jemma still managed to keep up with the three year old. They had the T.v tuned to cartoons but Mira really only wanted to play with her toys, and run with her toys and hide her toys and do everything but sit down and watch the cartoon animals have adventures. 

Skye cooked dinner while Jemma played on the floor with Mira, zooming the toy plane around before switching and playing dress up with a baby doll. Skye got the most adorable picture of Jemma as she picked Mira up and let her pretend to be a rocket ship. She was debating on showing it to Steve and Sam or keeping it to herself as the greatest picture ever taken. She would decide later. Jemma was actually amazing with the toddler and it seemed like her whole personality glowed as she entertained the child. Skye nearly burned the food as she was watching the precious interaction take place.   
Skye had food duty and spent the next hour trying to coax Mira (Who was apparently a picky eater) to eat what was on her plate while Jemma grinned from her position on the other side of the table. Many failed attempts later and Mira was finally full and happy, hopping off the chair and playing lazily with her toys in front of the T.V, much less enthusiastically than before. 

The two women watched from the table as Mira slowly became more and more sleepy as she resorted to watching the screen and swaying slowly back and forth. Jemma was slumped against the edge of the table so when they saw Mira leaning to one side, Skye got up and picked the tired toddler up before taking her to the spare bedroom and laying her down gently and surprisingly with no fuss. She placed the blanket and the teddy bear in Mira’s arms and pulled the covers lightly over the droopy eyed child. She heard a click and looked up to see Jemma standing in the doorway holding her phone out. 

“Did you just take a picture of me?”

Jemma giggled and went to saving the image. 

“well, you took a picture of me before.”

“Hey I thought I was being sneaky with that.”

Skye left the nightlight on and turned the overhead off before joining Jemma in the doorway, placing a kiss on the other woman’s mouth.

“Not that sneaky.”

Jemma grinned and led Skye to the couch before plopping down and pulling a pillow to her chest. Skye plopped down on the other side, they tangled their ankles together and went silent for a few moments before Jemma broke the silence. 

“They should be home at eleven or so.”

Skye nodded absently.

“Hey, I’m sorry for springing this on you, it was sort of a snap decision.”

Jemma shrugged good naturedly.

“It’s alright, it’s not the worst thing that could have happened. I haven’t seen her much anyway but it’s been fun watching her grow up.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, I was here when they brought her home. She was such a tiny, adorable baby.”

Skye chuckled as they wiggled their feet together in little rotating circles.

“I didn’t know that…”

“Yes, actually I’ve been here through most of their big life changes, it used to make me sad actually… And I’ll admit, a little jealous.”

Skye cocked her head to one side, stopping the rhythm of their feet for a moment as she thought. 

“Why did they make you sad? Or jealous?”

“Well, you have to understand, when I first moved here Sam was already living here. He helped me move my stuff in, he’s such a nice guy. And then I was the door that Steve accidentally knocked on when he came for their first date.”

“You’re kidding me?”

“No, poor thing, he was bright red with nerves and wheezing a bit as well, something was wrong with his inhaler, I fixed it for him and then pointed him to Sam’s door. Then, a few weeks later I bumped into Steve coming out of Sam’s apartment one morning wearing the same clothes as the night before.”

Skye laughed, completely intrigued now holding a pillow in her lap.

“It wasn’t that long after that, Steve moved in. Around that time, my poor old cat ran away and Steve helped me find her and I gave them one of her kittens.”

She paused, looking up at nothing and thinking about her story. 

“They invited me to their wedding. Gorgeous wedding, I took Fitz but even though it was beautiful and quite fun, when I came home I curled up on the couch and cried.”

“Why?”

“Well, I guess I was just lonely. I mean I had seen them meet, fall in love, and finally get married. I had literally JUST started talking to you at the time and you were so far away. They had moved through so much and there I was, eating chips and cuddling with my cat alone.”

Skye let her head fall, she knew how Jemma felt but it was just interesting to hear her story, she reached over and squeezed the scientist’s hand as her smile faded and then came back quickly.

“But then, after all that I got to take care of their cat and fish while they were away. When they came back they had a beautiful baby girl and they let me hold her. I was so happy for them but also a little sad for myself…. Thankfully you came and rescued me from my self sorrow”

She laughed and then went silent, letting the narrative sink in before Skye leaned over next to Jemma bumping shoulders and looking down, shyly. 

“I kinda felt bad about this but.. One of the reasons that I wanted to baby-sit Mira was to.. You know.. Like see how we would be with a kid, maybe for sometime in the future or something?… I don’t know.. Something like that..”  
Jemma wrapped her arms around Skye’s shoulders kissing her on the cheek and nuzzling into her neck. 

“I kind of like that idea… In the future maybe.. But certainly with you.”  
………………………………...................................................................................................  
They struggled to stay awake until Steve and Sam came home and knocked lightly on their door. Sam went and picked Mira up gently before taking her out of the door with Steve trailing behind holding her stuff as they both thanked Skye and Jemma profusely and extremely quietly. The women walked them to the door before shutting it and then stumbling unceremoniously to their bedroom, falling face first on the pillows, fully clothed. They fell asleep almost instantly, awkwardly holding hands completely beat for the night. Skye didn’t regret her snap decision and neither did Jemma but they were certainly exhausted afterward and glad that Mira was back with her fathers.


	8. Fitz and Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye goes along with Fitz to one of his boring movies with a ulterior motive and an extremely Important question for the engineer.

“Hey, Fitz, can I ask you a question?”

Fitz looked over suspiciously at Skye as they walked out of the theatre and into the chilly air. This had been the first time that he and Skye had done anything without Jemma also being there and Fitz didn’t totally believe that Skye was as excited about the history of engineering as she let on so he was kind of expecting a catch in this evening. They stopped just outside the theatre wall and put their hands in their pockets almost immediately. 

“Yeah, what is it?”

Skye looked down and anywhere but Fitz’s face, she kicked her heels slightly and took a deep breathe. 

“Well, go on, what is it you need to ask me? I knew you weren’t here for the movie.”

Skye looked up suddenly feigning being offended. 

“Hey! This wasn’t an empty offer, I thought that the movie would be pretty interesting, I’m cultured like that.”

He stared at her skeptically with a raised eyebrow and she gave in shrugging and mentioning over her shoulder in a defeated voice, 

“But it was pretty boring…”

Fitz rolled his eyes with a smirk, 

“Anyway?”

“Yes! Anyway! I have to ask you a very important question..”

She took a deep breath again and Fitz crossed his arms looking way to cocky, Skye looked directly at the engineer in a moment of bravery, her shoulders back and her hands tightly at her sides. 

“I want to ask Jemma to marry me.”

She stated boldly, Fitz’s arms fell and his mouth opened slightly as she held out a diamond ring. 

“Oh?”

“Yes. And I—Well, I wanted to ask for your blessing”

Fitz took a small step back as he thought about with eyes wide, 

“I thought you were supposed to ask her father for things like that?”

“Yeah, I know. But, Fitz, you’re the most important person in Jemma’s life. She adores you and I wouldn’t do anything like this without your approval because I am in love with Jemma and I want to spend the rest of my life with her but you know her better than anyone. If you didn’t like me, she probably wouldn’t be dating me, your opinion is so important to her--- And to me.”

Skye stood up straight and proud as she spoke and the engineer listened intently, never looking away, after she was finished speaking, he cleared his throat. 

“I appreciate that, Skye… I really do..”

He went silent, gazing absently at the ground as Skye watched him expectantly, worry showing more and more on her face as the seconds ticked by.”

“So… What do you think?”

Fitz clicked his heels and looked back to the woman, with a ‘Duh!’ expression on his face, 

“Well, of course you have my blessing, Skye! I mean, Jemma loves you and I know that you’ve thought about this a lot. I will Always support Jemma, no matter what she wants to do and I know that you make her happier than she’s ever been, I want what makes Jemma happy.”

Skye laughed in relief, nearly falling forward into the engineer and grabbing onto his arm to support herself, he laughed with her but then his smile got tense and he looked at her gravely.

“But you better not hurt her, break her heart or anything, she’s a strong person but she’s also too kind and loving for her own good and she’ll give you her heart forever. You hurt her and I’ll make sure that you regret it. I’m an engineer, I have creative ways of getting rid of people.”

Skye looked up solemnly and nodded tensely, she had never heard the scientist speak so seriously about anything before and she believed him, every word. 

“I promise.”

And just like that he was back to his normal self and he hopped up slightly, looking towards the road as if they didn’t just have a slightly terrifying conversation.

“Right then, let’s get a Taxi, it’s freezing out here.”  
……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Fitz and Skye made it back to Jemma’s apartment building and made their way back to the apartment, chatting idly about nothing. Fitz followed Skye to the door as she pulled out a key and opened it, he was about to enter with her when a quick movement down the hall caught his eye and he looked over. Jemma was practically falling out of closet, waving her hands at him and telling him to be quiet and to join her. Skye looked at him confused and he excused himself, saying that he had a call and went down the hall just as Skye closed the door behind her. When he arrived where she was standing just inside a closet jumping up and down, he could honestly say that he had never seen her so excited. 

“Jemma, what in the world?”

She started explaining immediately, 

“I’m sorry, Fitz, I just couldn’t wait until work to tell you!”

“Okay… Are you hiding from Skye?”

“Yes! Well, I mean--- Here just look.”

She pulled out a box from her pocket and then held it out and open for him to see, he laughed much to her confusion when he saw the equally beautiful ring sitting in the little red box. 

“What!?”

“You’re going to ask her to marry you?”

The scientist was practically vibrating she was so excited and he was holding back his laughter, 

“Yes! I’m going to do it, Fitz. I’m going to ask her once and for all!”

He nodded and examined the ring, handing it back to his giddy best friend who was practically cradling it. 

“That is great, Jem.”

“Yeah?!”

She flew forward and hugged him tightly, moving side to side quickly, 

“Yeah, and I’m sure that she is going to be so surprised.”

“Really?!”

“Yeah! I don’t think that she’ll be expecting this at all.”

“Yes, well, we haven’t really talked about it but I just feel like it’s the right time.”

She was pacing back and forth in the small space and wringing her hands as she spoke and Fitz watched with a private smirk. 

“I’m very happy for you, Jem. Skye is a great girl who doesn’t seem like the type to propose at all, you know, first.”

Jemma looked at him oddly for a moment but then went quickly back to being uncontrollably excited. 

“Aww, Thank you, Fitz!”

She hugged him again and then held him at arm’s length with a serious face, 

“You won’t say anything, will you? I want this to be a surprise for our anniversary.”

He made a zipping motion across his lips and she seemed satisfied with that, they parted ways in the hallway just outside the door and Fitz shook his head, smiling as he walked away hearing Skye greeting Jemma in the back ground. 

_Yup, this was going to be interesting._


	9. The First Night Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Jemma and Skye have decided to propose on their anniversary but neither of them are aware of the other's intentions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so so so sorry for taking so long to update this fic, i will have the last chapter done pretty quickly, I promise, Again, i am so sorry I am literally trash and i feel terrible. Please forgive me!

“Ugh!”

Skye rolled her neck back in obvious aggravation as she sat at her little desk, a computer settled right next to her. She let her head stay back and her eyes wondered over to the other side of the room where an older man was standing with a blank face, almost as if he were dealing with a difficult child. 

“C’mon A.C! Tonight is like the most important night of my life! Can you please give those algorithms to Trip? Or anyone else?”

Her eyes were pleading and childlike and Coulson rolled his eyes, he had always been a tough boss but he was also the one to give her a job when she had nothing and give her a chance to work hard and move up in the company. Tonight, however, according to Skye, he was just being wildly unfair. 

“No. If tonight goes well, your wedding night will be the most important night of your life.”

Skye huffed, it was her and Jemma’s anniversary and she needed to get her things prepared before the night was completely over and Coulson just wasn’t cooperating. 

“But. If you ask Trip and he say yes, then yes you can leave.”

Skye practically fell out of her chair, she jumped up and hugged Coulson quickly before grabbing her stuff and heading towards the door. 

“Thank you, thank you, thank you so much!”

Coulson held up his cup of coffee to stop her as she turned to thank him in the doorway, 

“But! Trip has to say yes and you have to put in some overtime this week, it’s the busiest season of the year and we can’t afford to slack off.”

Skye made a swift and exaggerated salute in the doorway, 

“Yes, Sir!”

She turned to leave when his voice stopped her again and she twirled around certainly more annoyed than before,

“And Skye?”

she sighed and looked at her boss, his face was soft and he was smiling lightly at the younger woman, 

“Good luck tonight, yeah?”

The annoyance drained from her face and she nodded, 

“Thank you, sir.”

Then without another thought she bolted out the door and through the building, it was owned by a large company but it was certainly not as official and professional as Jemma’s work place. Skye liked it though, she liked the people, she liked the job, she liked the payche-- Well.. She liked getting a paycheck and she planned on staying in this job for a while. She sprinted through the groups of generally nerdy computer people and into the little lounge area, breathing heavily, where Trip stopped mid- bite of his sandwich to look at Skye suspiciously, 

“You know, I just know that you’re about to say something that’s going to make me have to leave my food and possibly get me arrested.”

Skye rolled her eyes as she went to counter and leaned over, her feet tapping wildly on the floor, 

“Hey, that pentagon thing? That was one time!”

Trip shook his head and took a bite of his sandwich, leaning his arm on the counter watching Skye skeptically. Her and Trip had a really great thing going in this company after they had been partnered up and Skye was amazed to be able to say that he was the closest thing that she had to a best friend in her life. 

“Whatever, what is it?”

Skye smiled deviously, 

“Well, you know what tonight is right?”

Trip took another bite of his food and wiped his mouth with a napkin, his eyes darting to the ceiling, 

“Um… Breadstick special at ‘Tony’s‘?”

Skye smacked his arm and he laughed dodging another smack to his shoulder, 

“Seriously!”

Trip continued to laugh but put his food down and stood up straight, looking at Skye closely as she glared at him, he smirked, 

“Yeah, yeah I know what tonight is, you’ve only told me a thousand times since you bought the ring. What’s going on?”

His tone was open and light which Skye was thankful for but she was also a lot more stressed out than she had originally planned and she couldn’t really join him in their usually banter. She took a quick breath, 

“Coulson needs this algorithm done by tonight, it’s not that hard but it’ll take a little time and I really need to get home to prep for tonight’s show and---”

“You need me to do the work for you?”

Skye sighed, looking at him with pleading eyes, 

“Yes. If that’s okay?”

Trip nodded, 

“Yeah, don’t worry about it, I got your back”

Skye made a cry of relief and punched the air with a victorious grin on her face, 

“Oh my God, thank you so, so much! You are the best, Trip!”

He held his hands out in agreement with a cocky smile, 

“I know, I know.”

Skye laughed and then made her way quickly to the door, practically skipping along the floor, 

“Hey!”

Skye turned back around to the man sitting on the counter, sandwich still in hand, 

“One condition, text me and tell me what she says, yeah?”

Skye gave him a thumbs up with both hands and turned to leave the building, effectively ignoring everything around her as she went over her plan over and over again in her head and made her way back to their apartment. 

………………………………..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

“I don’t know, Fitz.. I-- Just don’t know… What if..?”

Jemma ran her hand through her bangs, the only part of her hair that wasn’t pulled back, and balled up her fist around the strands of hair, no doubt causing a nasty sting. She had been calm two minutes ago but now they were waiting for some test results and her eyes were beginning to water. Fitz dropped his head in his hands and groaned loudly, 

“Bloody hell, Jemma. I told you before, it’s going to be fine, would you just calm down, you’re going to blow the place up if you keep this up.”

He had been trying to be patient but every second that Dr. Simmons was not working she was pacing and worrying over the evening to come switching from distant wedding plans to Skye saying no and her entire world blowing up in her face, now she seemed back to the second option. 

“What if it’s too soon? What if she’s not ready? Am I just being brash and stupid?”

She rubbed her forehead harshly with the back of her hand and sniffed back tears over, Fitz rolled his eyes and snapped his gloves off and put both hands on Jemma’s arms, looking at her with thin and exasperated eyes, she looked away from him, obviously avoiding eye contact. 

“I’m just scared, Fitz.”

Her voice was small and weak, so different from her normal demeanor and Fitz’s face softened as he looked at her and felt a pang of sympathy, 

“Look, Jem, Skye loves you. And you love Skye, yes this is a big step but you’ve both been by each other’s side through big life changes, okay. So it doesn‘t matter what happens tonight, you‘ll both love each other in the end.”

His voice was soft and logical, slowly making his way through the sentence to make sure that his partner was listening, he looked down for a moment and then back up at Jemma. 

“So will you bloody calm down, you’re freaking me out.”

Jemma chuckled but let her head fall lightly on her chest as she took a deep breath, 

“I suppose you’re right, I was just so confident about this but, I don’t know, I guess lately she’s seemed distant?”

Fitz patted her arms, 

“I’m sure you have too, now why don’t you take a break? Go over your note cards again?”

Jemma looked at him sharply, 

“How did you know about the note cards? Did you look through them?”

Fitz didn’t respond as he pulled on a fresh pair of gloves but gave her the “I’ve known you since university, you can’t fool me anymore” look and she shrugged her shoulders and pulled off her own gloves, 

“Fine, I guess I could do that, it’s only a couple more hours until she’s going to pick me up.. But I just took a break..”

Fitz looked up from the equipment that we was messing with and gave Jemma the “Please, for the love of God, leave, you’re making me nervous and your going to blow something up” look and she held up her hands, 

“Fine! Fine, I’ll just take a quick one.”

………………………………..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Skye twisted her hips as she sized herself up in front of the full body mirror at their apartment, she spun lightly and looked at herself at all angles. She looked at the woman in the mirror and realized that she wasn’t the same woman that had left her home over a year ago, she had a girlfriend, a job, and her shoulders leaned back with an aire of confidence that had never been there before. She attributed a lot of the differences to being with Jemma, that quirky scientist who would go off on rants about the universe that Skye couldn’t even begin to understand yet had a tendency to forget to eat or lose her scarf when it was around her neck.

Jemma was a treasure, that was for sure but she was also a treasure who treated Skye like a treasure, she looked at Skye as if she were the most beautiful and important woman in the universe. When she first came to live with Jemma Simmons she couldn’t imagine a world that could possibly want a reject like her or especially the perfect Dr. Simmons but now she’s treated like royalty by that same person that she loves and it showed, in her face, her eyes, her posture and her general attitude. Everything about her screamed in confidence that she was loved and cared about, and it was all because of Jemma. 

Skye sat down at the vanity and pulled out a few cosmetics, she pulled the cap off of the mascara container and held it up to her eye lashes. However, she looked at herself in the mirror and put it back on the table, she rested her chin on the palm of her hand, her face lowering slowly as she began to cry, a mixture of fear and happiness until she had her head laying on her arm, crying silently. 

………………………………..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Jemma found herself curled up in a closet outside her office, the lights were off and she was curled up in the corner of the small dark space. She had tried to calm herself down and look at her little note cards that she had prepared for the night but it seemed as if every one was looking at her, or judging her and eventually she slipped into the dusty room. Skye was going to be there in an hour and her heart beat faster as every minute ticked by. She was sitting in the corner with her knees pressed tightly to her chest looking at the note cards, silently rehearsing the written words over and over in her head. None of them seemed good enough, none of the words seemed to fit Skye or her feelings for Skye and that frustrated her beyond imagining, she laid the cards down and rested her head back on the wall with a sigh. She thought about Skye and the changes that had happened in her life due to the other woman’s presence. 

Skye was so different from everyone else in her life, she had a completely different motive and it was like she was on her own wavelength of light, like she couldn’t always be reached. But she certainly brightened up Jemma’s life, Skye didn’t know but before she had arrived, Jemma rarely came home. She would stay at the lab for almost days at a time, working and working and doing everything in her power not to have to go home alone. So many nights she would call and ask Sam to feed and take care of her cat because she couldn’t bear the idea of sitting alone with nothing but her thoughts and anxieties that constantly reminded her that she was going to be alone forever, that something was wrong with her and that’s why nobody stayed. 

She thought about the night before Skye had surprised her at her work, when she was In the bath with a cup of tea, sobbing her eyes out. She was convinced that Skye was never coming and she reasoned that night that perhaps it was for the best, that Skye probably didn’t deserve to put up with the trouble that was Jemma Simmons, the long nights, the trailing thoughts or the forgetful mind. It would be better for Skye if she let Jemma go and tried to live her own life, free of the burdens that seemed to come with Jemma’s life. Skye never saw it that way though, she would grin widely when Jemma would go off on tangents and she reminded the scientist constantly that her smile was the only real reason to get up in the mornings. And she never just implied it either, Skye always told Jemma exactly how she felt and statements such as “Good God, you’re beautiful I’m glad I woke up in time to see you” and “Jesus, Jem You’re smile is worth waking up at this god-awful time in the morning for” Jemma pulled her knees up closer and bowed her head, crying silently in the dark, a small embarrassed smile never leaving her lips as she thought about the night ahead. 

………………………………..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

This was it, Skye thought as she stood in front of the large, futuristic looking building, glancing at her reflection and attempting to push herself to open the door. She was holding roses, just like the first time she went through the doors to Jemma’s building, except these were an actual bouquet that Skye had bought on her way over. A dozen red roses wrapped expertly and completed with a bow. Also she looked good this time, she wasn’t wearing three day old clothes she was in slacks and blouse that matched her eye makeup. So many things were different a year later and yet her nerves were exactly the same as the first time. 

She shook her head and pulled the door open, many of the people in the building nodded their heads at her politely, she knew a few of them by name but most of them only knew her from what Jemma had told them. She made her way over to the front desk where the same woman was sitting and juggling phone calls, she held up the flowers and gestured to Jemma’s lab, the woman seemed to glare at her suspiciously but waved for her to continue (She never seemed to forget the first time that she met Skye). 

Skye made her way to the door and stood in front of it, her heart beating just as loudly as the first time, she looked through the little window and smiled as Jemma exited her lab ready for dinner in a dress over a pair of slacks. She was holding her bag tightly to her side as she waved good bye to her partner, her face was red. She must have had a tough day, Skye thought as she watched through the window. Skye pulled the little box out of her pocket and looked at it one last time, she had previously planned a complicated and fancy proposal but she was beginning to rethink her methods as she saw Jemma standing next to the door reciting something quietly, no doubt lab results. Skye shook her head and decided to wing it as she pulled the door knob and pushed the heavy door open. Jemma’s eyes brightened immediately as she moved to greet her girlfriend, 

“Skye! How are you, darling?”

They met with a quick kiss one which ended up being a little bit longer than either of them had planned. 

“Happy anniversary.”

Jemma smiled and threw her arms around Skye’s neck letting them sway side to side for a moment as she enjoyed Skye’s presence. 

“Happy anniversary, sweetie.”

Jemma pecked her lips swiftly one last time before letting go and turning around to get her purse which she had left on the edge behind them, she stopped though, her back turned to Skye as she looking into her purse at the little box laying sideways in a pocket, Skye was looking down and not paying attention, 

“So, I got us reservations to our favorite restaurant, and then I though maybe we could catch a movie if you want? Or we could just take a romantic walk over the bridge and then cuddle up on the couch with one of our movies. Anything you want, actually--”

She was talking but she wasn’t really putting much thought into her words as she twisted the box in her pocket, her mind working furiously and Jemma was still standing with her backed turned neither of them really paying attention to the other. They seemed to breath at the same time and them simultaneously, 

“Jemma--”

“Skye, I need--”

Skye dropped to her knee in a snap decision only to look up and see Jemma on one knee directly in front of her. The women stopped and looked around in an awkward moment before Jemma raised the question, 

“Skye, what are you doing?”

Skye cleared her throat, 

“Um… What are YOU doing?”

Jemma glanced around the room in search of some help to the situation, finding none she looked back at Skye, 

“Erm-- Nothing? Uh.. You go ahead with what you were doing, sorry.”

Skye’s mind went blank, this wasn’t how she planned on doing this, it was all so sudden and terrifying and all the things she wanted to say, all of the romantic beautiful things that she had planned disappeared as she looked at Jemma’s expectant and confused face. Her breathing sped up and everything seemed to blur away around Jemma. Skye sighed loudly, her mind blank and her voice apparently not working but her hands worked well enough to pull the ring out and hold it up before, 

“Um… Jemmawillyoumarryme?”

That came out terribly she thought, her eyes were wide and she watched Jemma’s face closely, wondering if any of the words she just said made any sense. Jemma seemed in awe and shock and Skye was beginning to see what was happening, she chuckled awkwardly, 

“What were you going to say?”

The scientist’s eyes were wide, never leaving the ring that Skye was holding up and she made a little whimper sound before pulling out a small pile of note cards and a little box. Her hands were moving past each other un-gracefully with her right hand holding up a ring and her left fumbling with cards. Skye’s breath caught in he throat as she saw the ring. Jemma continued to glance back and forth from her cards to the ring that Skye was holding, she cleared her throat 

“Skye-- I-- There was a time--I-- You--”

She laughed and looked at Skye, tears forming in the corners of her eyes, she shook her head, and threw the cards unceremoniously to the side, letting them scatter across the floor. 

“Skye, will YOU marry ME?”

They sat there for an embarrassingly long time, both of them on one knee and holding out a beautiful ring, eventually though, Skye cracked and began laughing and soon Jemma was laughing just as hard, attempting with difficulty to stay balanced on one knee. Eventually their interaction became a loud mixture of 

“I can’t believe--”

“What the hell?”

“This is NOT happening.”

And 

“Utterly Impossible!”

Skye was having a difficult time keeping it together as she laughed and apparently so was Jemma, their faces were bright red and water was falling from their eyes. Skye held out a hand, breathing heavily 

“Wait, wait--”

She burst out in a fit of giggles which Jemma followed suit and suddenly they weren’t two grown women they resembled playful teenagers that had just jinxed each other. Skye spoke with difficulty through giggles but managed, 

“Why don’t we say our answers at the same time?”

They both laughed at the statement but Jemma held out a hand, one finger pointed up, 

“Okay, Okay-- one--”

They laughed, 

“Two---”

They continued to giggle, 

“Three!.”

Then the room was filled with a loud and simultaneous, 

“YES!”

Skye practically fell over onto her new Fiancé, grabbing the scientist around the waist and pulling her onto the floor on top of her, the women exchanged rings chatting excitedly about the impossibility of their lives. They stopped as Fitz came through the lab doors, holding what looked like a camcorder and walked past them, whistling to himself, Skye looked up with wide eyes, 

“Did you film us!?”

He looked down at the two women with a smirk, 

“Yeah, I’m going to play it at your wedding.”

He gestured to the entirety of the room in a random order, 

“Enjoy the rest of your night.”

He walked out leaving Skye and Jemma laying on the floor, goofy, laugh drunk grins on their faces. Jemma leaned down and kissed Skye, closing her eyes and enjoy the feel of their lips pressed together before laying her head on Skye’s chest and sighing happily. 

“I had a long speech planned out for you, it had a lot of points that I wanted to bring up but I guess that I’d rather prove to you that I love you instead of just telling you, but I did want you to know, that, you’re absolutely amazing Skye, you truly are a blessing.”

Skye smiled, her hand on the back of Jemma’s neck circling her skin with her thumb in lazy, relaxing circles, 

“Yeah, I wanted to make a big gesture because you really do deserve it but then I saw your face and I just became lost in how awesome and beautiful you are, just like the first time and nothing I could say seemed good enough you, suddenly. You are the greatest reason I have for facing each and everyday, and you’re worth it all.”

She looked down at Jemma, the scientist was watching her closely and biting her bottom lip, hiding the smile that was close to breaking out. 

“Aww, Skye, you’re going to make me cry! And I’ve been crying all day!”

Skye laughed, 

“Me too!”

Jemma snuggled closer to Skye on the linoleum floor, it was cold and hard but they were incredibly happy just where they were laying, in each other’s arms where they belonged. 

“We missed our reservation.”

The two of them giggled lightly, 

“That’s alright, we’ll just order take-out, just like the first night you were home.”

Jemma rolled over on her elbows and stared lovingly at Skye, Skye wiggled her eyebrows, 

“Yeah, but not everything is going to be like the first night tonight.”


	10. Vows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set the day and night before Skye and Jemma's wedding and the wedding itself :)

“I still don’t see why we have to do this..”

Skye shut the fridge door and slid a single wine glass on to the cabinet, her phone resting on her shoulder next to her ear, her face was scrunched up and concentrating hard as she poured some wine into the glass and put the cap back on, 

“I mean, I know its tradition or whatever but I mean, come on, we’re both women and it’s not like it’s going to make us save ourselves for each other or something, that ship’s already sailed--”

“Skye!”

Skye eyes widened and she took a gulp of wine, 

“Oh, sorry, your parents are in the car, my bad.”

Jemma sighed on the other end of the phone, Skye could hear the faint sounds of an engine running in the background 

“Look, I know it’s a bit--”

Jemma paused as if looking for the right word, 

“But my mum and dad really wanted me to stay with them the night before our wedding, this is a bit stressful for them too, sweetie.”

Skye leaned on the wall in their kitchen, her eyes wondering over the ceiling, wine glass still in her free hand, 

“I know, but what about our vows, we haven’t even looked over them?”

Skye could imagine the small, patient smile that was on Jemma’s face as she spoke and it made her miss her fiancé even more, 

“Skye, I trust you with the vows, anything you say will be beautiful, now my dad’s almost back in the car, I will text you tonight and I will see you tomorrow, okay?”

It was Skye’s turn to sigh as she rolled her head on the wall, 

“Okay, I’ll see you at the altar, love you, baby.”

“Love you, Skye.”

They both kissed into the phone, a habit they both assumed came from talking to each other over the computer for months in the beginning of their relationship. In front of her was a small pile of papers, each of the pieces had the phrase “Wedding Vows” written in large letters at the top and underlined. She stared at the words with a slight grimace, they weren’t bad, the vows that she had written but the more she looked at them the less confident she felt in actually saying them in front of Jemma and their friends. She didn’t know what Jemma had done but in her attempt to write the vows she had been though all of her friends, including her boss and his wife, Melinda looking for advice and examples on what they had done, she still didn’t feel confident, she took another sip of her drink and pushed the random paper away, only holding onto the one with the full paragraph, she moved through the apartment and out the door, a few doors down the hallway, she stopped and tapped the wood lightly three times. She heard some movement on the other side and she stood back with a shy smile. 

The door opened and Steve greeted her happily, 

“Hey, Skye, what’s going on?”

He moved his hair out of his face and stood in the doorway with a polite smile and his hands in his pockets, he was in a T-shirt and jeans. It was one of the few times that Skye had seen him out of his university clothes, looking relaxed and normal, not as much like a professor. 

“Hi, well, um, I feel kinda bad for asking but if you’re not to busy, I was wondering if you could help me with my vows?”

He smirked knowingly, 

“Jemma already left for her parents?”

She nodded and looked down with an obvious pout, 

“Yes, they showed up early.”

He chuckled and then opened the door wider, motioning for her to come inside, 

“No problem, come on in.”

She smiled shyly and then moved past him into their living quarters, the quant little apartment was homey and children’s toys lined the edges of the rooms in tiny little boxes. He shut the door and walked past her into the kitchen, he gestured to a stool on the edge of the room and she sat down, pulling out her papers and setting them on the counter. 

“D’you want a cup of tea?”

He said as he already began to pull out two cups from the cabinet, 

“Yes please.”

She looked around the flat, distracting herself from the wedding in the morning, she had been doing fine but when Jemma left she began to get seriously nervous. Steve, handed her a cup of tea a moment later and took a quick sip of his own mug before leaning on the counter in front of Skye, 

“So where’s Sam and the little one?”

Skye took a drink from her cup, still feeling like she was intruding, but honestly she just didn’t really want to be alone, 

“Oh, Sam’s out picking up you and Jem’s wedding gift actually… And Mira’s taking a nap. So what do you need help with?”

Steve’s expression was welcoming and Skye was beginning to feel slightly more relaxed, she slid the paragraph over to him and he took it, turning it around and glancing over it.

“I don’t know, I’m really nervous and I’ve been stuck on the vows and I just thought that maybe you could give me some advice?”

He pulled out a pair of reading glassed from a chest pocket and slid them on, quickly reading the current paragraph that Skye had finished, she suddenly felt like she was being graded. It took him no time at all to read the vows and snap his glasses off before handing the paper back to the nervous bride. 

“These are very nice, what are you unsure about exactly?”

She shrugged and flipped the paper around with a sigh, 

“They just don’t feel good enough, you know?”

He nodded and she continued, hands moving in nervous circles in the air, 

“It’s just such a big responsibility, I mean, Jemma is such a special person and I just want them to be perfect--- Also everyone we know is going to be there.. This just isn’t my thing, to be honest.”

Steve shifted legs and watched Skye as she sighed and hung her head, 

“Of course you want them to be perfect, you’re getting married to this woman and this will hopefully be the only time you have to write and say your vows but you’ve got to understand, Jemma loves you and the audience knows that you two love each other. As long as you tell the truth and say what you really feel, your vows will be perfect.”

He sounded so sincere and logical with inflections on all the right words that Skye actually laughed aloud when he was finished, looking at him in slight shock, 

“Oh my god, you’re really good at this whole pep-talk thing, aren’t you?”

He laughed and shrugged, 

“Well, when you have to build up student’s confidence before university tests and art shows and who knows what else, you get the hang of pep-talks.”

Skye chuckled but then continued, 

“Is that what you did with your vows? Just spoke from the heart and it was fine.”

He wiggled his hand in the air in a “eh” motion and his eyes moved over the ceiling as he thought about his own experiences,

“Yeah, I guess so… I actually had a lot of things written out on the page, like you did but I ended up ditching it right before the wedding and just making it up when I got at the altar-- I actually do that a lot with my lectures too, it’s not a great habit, honestly.”

He laughed as he thought about his wedding, 

“I’ll admit that I was pretty terrified of the whole thing, just like you, but to be honest once I was actually up there facing Sam, it all disappeared and then suddenly words were really easy.”

Skye watched him with an open mouth, 

“So you made up your vows on the spot?”

“Basically, just don’t tell Sam. I don’t recommend that tactic though, it was--”

He looked at the ground remembering the experience, 

“Terrifying.”

Skye sat back on the stool with an impressed “Humph!” and taking another swig of her tea, the pair looked over as a slow patter made it’s way from the little hallway to the side. Mira stumbled into the living area, dragging a green blanket behind her and yawning so cutely that Skye actually had to put a hand over her mouth to stop the squeak. 

The little one looked up at Skye with drowsy eyes and gave a weak little wave before making her way to the couch and climbing on, she leaned over and rested her head on the arm, apparently content with going back to sleep. She pulled her little blanket over her shoulders and yawned, Skye giggled. 

“Yeah, that’s about the way Sam is in the morning too.”

Skye looked over at Steve who kept an eye on the toddler, 

“Is she happy about being flower girl?”

He nodded, 

“Yeah, very excited. We’ve had to keep the dress in our closet otherwise she’ll pull it out and wear it around the house.”

Skye spun on the stool with a whispered and high pitched “Aww!”. They ended up forgetting about the wedding vows and just talked for a while about a variety of subjects, Skye probably should have been getting ready for the wedding but she was enjoying the company. Eventually Sam came home, effectively hiding the present and sneaking into a back room watching Skye suspiciously as she laughed on the chair. At that point, Mira was wide awake and running all over the house even pulling Skye around to see her favorite toys. Skye ended up spending a good three hours at their place before she looked at the time and realized that it was already dark and she actually did have things to do for the wedding, Sam walked her to the door with a kind smile and she turned around just outside the door, 

“Thanks for the help, Steve, also thanks for letting me stay here while I procrastinate”

He laughed, 

“Yeah, No problem, you and Jemma are always welcome here.”

Skye waved as he closed the door and she walked back to their own flat, she shut the door behind her and leaned against the wood with a sigh, looking around at the empty place. This was going to be a long night. 

………………………………..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Jemma flopped over heavily in her bed, she blew a strand of hair out of her face and plopped a pillow over her face. The clock read twelve thirty and she hadn’t slept even a bit, she would guess that it was probably nerves but she spent the entire time since she said good night to her parents, laying on her back with a goofy smile on her face, her stomach twisting in knots and her heart thumping wildly. She pulled the pillow off and slid onto her side, holding on to the extra pillow tightly and trying to get comfortable. She wasn’t tired at all and as much as she tried to close her eyes and sleep she would just end up opening them, lost in excitement and daydreams. She jumped as her phone vibrated next to her on her bedside table, she relished in the opportunity to sit and grab the phone, it was Skye, she hit answer and put the phone up to her ears, suddenly away of how close she was to her parents bedroom. 

“What on earth are you doing up so late for?”

She heard a little chuckle on the other end, along with the muffle of a bed, 

“Me? What are you doing? I didn’t think you’d actually be awake.”

Jemma laughed, it was nice to hear Skye’s voice and her nerves instantly calmed as she felt connected to someone, 

“I can’t sleep.”

“Yeah me neither.. Are you nervous? Scared?”

Jemma rolled over on her back and closed her eyes, enjoying her fiancé’s voice in her ear, 

“Excited mostly, and I miss you. What about you? Why are you up?”

“ Same. I was exhausted when I laid down, now I could run a marathon”

Jemma smiled near the phone, 

“I’m sorry for leaving you today.”

“It’s okay, I get it. I went and visited Steve after you left.”

Jemma could hear movement on the other side as Skye apparently decided to lay down, 

“Oh?”

“Yeah, I though he might be able to help me with the vows.”

Jemma huffed out a quick laugh, 

“You shouldn’t let those stress you so much but I’m sure he could help, his vows were very nice.”

“Did you know he made them up on the spot?”

“You’re kidding me?!”

Skye laughed and Jemma flinched as she heard movement from her parents room, she moved down father under the blankets and lowered her voice, 

“You’re kidding me.”

She repeated, she could almost see the smile on Skye’s face on the other end, 

“Nope, not joking, I couldn’t believe it.”

Jemma giggled and then the both paused, hearing the other breath lightly over the phone, Jemma really didn’t know what else to talk about but she didn’t want Skye to hang up the phone either, 

“What else did you guys talk about?”

Skye told her everything about her day, all they talked about, her seeing Mira and the stories that Sam and Steve told her, after a while she just went off talking about her own thoughts on things, she could hear the light “Uh-Huh”s and “yeah”s as she spoke from Jemma. Eventually though they became few and far between, Skye stopped and listened to the other side and when nothing came she asked very quietly, 

“Jem, are you there?”

No answer, she smiled, Jemma usually fell asleep first, she was getting tired finally as well and she put the phone close to her mouth and whispered softly, 

“Good-night, sweetheart, I love you.”

Before clicking off the phone and turning over, and closing her eyes. 

………………………………..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

 

Skye’s entire world felt surreal around her, like everything was obsolete except for the small isle that she was standing in front of waiting for the music to begin so that she could take that first step. She had thought previously that she would be worried about tripping on her dress or just generally doing something wrong but as she stared down the isle she became so focused on the destination that everything else seemed obsolete. She looked to both her sides quickly where Coulson and May were standing, her arms looped in between them, if she wasn’t so nervous she would probably cry at how kind they were at her wedding. Jemma’s parents had insisted last minute to walk their daughter down the isle, she had protested because, well, Skye didn’t have any parents to walk her down the isle. Skye had just sat back and tried not to make the situation any worse because Jemma was already quite angry at her Mum and Dad, about that moment Coulson and May interrupted and offered to be there in place of Skye’s parents. In that moment she felt an entirely new kind of respect for the man that had taken her in when she was in need and the woman who had given her so much guidance during the past year. 

Skye’s mind snapped back into focus as the music began and on queue, Mira took her first steps in front of the bride, she wobbled slightly but threw the flower petals on the ground with a little smile that made the whole audience have to conceal their simultaneous “Aww!”. Sam and Steve were at the end of the isle in the left row, watching her proudly. The little girl made it to the end of the isle and looked around, she looked back at her basket apparently confused as to why there was still flower petals in her basket, she found the solution by turning the little basket over and letting the petals fall into one heap at the end of the strip. Everyone giggled, including Skye who was happy for something to break the ice, Sam held out his arm and his daughter walked over to him and handed him the basket before sitting in the seat between them with an obviously accomplished expression on her little face. 

Skye glanced nervously at Coulson and then May, they both gave her a reassuring smile and nod. She turned her head forward and took her first step down the isle with Melinda and Phil by her sides. It was probably the longest walk of her life, at least it felt like it, she was torn between keeping her face straight ahead, aimed at the destination and looking around at the audience, smiling appropriately as she walked but her “Parents” seemed to have that part covered. They made it to the end of the strip and she gave both of them a quick hug before taking her place at the altar, Trip standing behind her with a grin, his hands held in front of him. She smiled brightly as the photographer, an extremely large man named Mack, snapped a few quick shots and then ducked out of sight. 

Skye’s breath caught in her throat as Jemma began to walk down the isle behind her, in between her parents with a shy smile on her face. Her Mum and Dad strode next to her with forced smiles on their faces, they seemed like sweet people, strict though and Skye had kind of figured out that they probably wouldn’t have accepted this union if not for the fact that Jemma made it painfully clear that Skye wasn’t going anywhere, so they went along with everything, happy that their daughter was happy. Skye and Jemma’s eyes met as she walked and they never left each other as she moved closer, the scientist hugged her parents and took her place at the altar in front of Skye. Fitz was standing, like the proud best man he was, behind her occasionally having silent conversations with Trip on the other side. 

Skye and Jemma grabbed each other’s hands as they stood in front of each other, waiting for the woman, Jemma’s childhood best friend Bobbi, to begin with the process. Skye occasionally glanced at the people gathered for their wedding but she found it hard to take her eyes off of her bride who seemed to be glowing. Skye realized very quickly that Steve was right, it was like the whole world melted away and there was only her and the person she loved most in the world. 

“And now, if the brides would like to say their vows--”

Bobbie gestured to them and Skye snapped out of her zone, suddenly on the spot, but it wasn’t so bad, Jemma was smiling at her like she was the most beautiful creature in the world, she could do this! Skye cleared her throat, 

“Honestly, Jemma, I didn’t know what to say to you in these.   
I had a lot of things that I wanted to say and a few things planned out--  
But none of them seemed good enough,   
Maybe because I’m picky or-  
Maybe because your so much greater than any words strung together.  
I asked several people for their opinions,   
May told me to keep it short and sweet, to the point (Sorry about that, May)”

The audience laughed, 

“Trip told me to be myself, be funny and don’t be boring because weddings can be boring-  
Fitz said “Use a quote or something, I don’t care just get out of my lab”

Their friends and family laughed as Skye feigned a Scottish accent 

“Steve told me to tell you the truth--   
That whatever’s in my heart will be good enough for the vows  
And the truth is--  
I adore you, Jemma Simmons  
You’re the reason that I wake up in the morning--  
And you’re the hope that gets me through my life.  
And I promise, today, that I’ll always be there,   
I will never let the world bring you down,   
Never let them dull your shine   
I will be there in the good times--  
And in the bad.  
I will love you unconditionally--  
And be your support when you are weak.  
You will forever be--  
The reason why I smile, why I live each day with hope   
I promise to cherish every moment that you are in my life  
Because you are my sunshine, Jemma Simmons, my only sunshine.”

Skye bowed her head to signify that she was done, looking up to see Jemma holding a hand over her mouth, looking at Skye with tears in her eyes. Skye smiled at her and she glanced around quickly at the people sitting silent as if just remembering that they were there. Jemma shuffled lightly in her dress and then held her head up as she began to speak, 

“When we started this journey together, we were far away from each other,   
So very far away--  
But the day you came into my life, I knew you were special   
And the moment that I touched you for the first time,   
I knew that my life would be changed forever,   
Because you are spectacular, you are a diamond in the rough  
And you are the strongest, kindest person that I’ve ever known   
And your strength gives me strength  
You’re so supportive and incredible,  
I have no idea how I ever came to deserve you in my life   
But I do know that I will never take you for granted   
And I promise to appreciate the blessing that you are every day of my life   
I promise to be your shield when life is harsh,   
Your hope when times are grim   
And your home so that you are never adrift,   
And most of all I promise to be your loyal partner  
You will forever have a hand to hold and a heart to call yours,   
I make this commitment not because--  
The timing is right-  
Or because I just don’t want to be alone,   
I make this commitment to you, Skye, because you are truly the greatest treasure that I’ve ever known  
And when one finds someone as precious and rare as you,   
They never let them go.  
You’re my favorite person in the world, Skye   
The universe has never offered anything as brilliant as you   
And I make these promises to you, sincerely from the bottom of my heart,   
My lovely, Skye.”

The audience went silent as she finished, not that the brides noticed as they seemed intently locked on to each other, their hands holding on tightly. Bobbi stood forward, feeling like she was interrupting intimate but she had to continue with the ceremony, she cleared her throat and the brides turned their heads to her, 

“With that being said, I now pronounce you married, you may kiss the bride.”

Bobbi took a step back as Skye and Jemma collided in a heated kiss, Mack took several photos of them as they kissed and the audience clapped joyfully. The women separated with tears running down their faces and quick and genuine “I love you”s were exchanged. They made their way through the crowds, getting stopped every other moment by a hug. Skye got hugged by a lot of people that she didn’t know who were presumably from Jemma’s family. By the time they actually got out of the wedding area, they were incredibly flustered and people were yelling a laughing all around them, Fitz seemed to be taking a heightened interest in the photographer, Jemma somehow ended up carrying Mira and Skye had lost her shoes. 

Jemma’s parents had arranged for them to be taken to the after party in an extremely nice limo with a decorated back stating in wide, white letters “Just Married” The women slid into the car, Jemma handing Mira back to her fathers and waving good bye. They continued to wave as the vehicle pulled away, they turned down another street and the women looked at each other grinning, suddenly everything was quiet, Skye laughed, 

“Hey, wife!”

Jemma scooted closer, wrapping her arms around Skye, 

“Hello, my beautiful wife.”

Skye looked around for a moment before resting her gaze back on Jemma, 

“You know this is, like, the most clichéd way to end a wedding right? The couple driving off into the sunset with a ’Just married’ sign behind them”

Jemma giggled and kissed her, 

“The kissing thing is pretty clichéd too.”

“Do you want to stop?”

Skye scoffed, 

“I didn’t say that.”

A few miles away and the car stopped, the newlyweds broke apart and looked around through the windows, both of them squinting in the distance. Skye sighed, people were already driving into the parking lot and taking spaces. 

“This is going to be a long, crazy evening, I’m so glad we’re going on out honeymoon after this.”

Jemma peaked through the window Skye was looking through, she grabbed her wife’s hand, 

“I know. There’s going to be dancing and music and food.. Also conversing and hugging with people we barely know and smiling for the rest of the night.”

Jemma grinned over at Skye who groaned, she pulled her wife’s hand up and kissed her knuckles, 

“But there’s no one else I would rather face it with.”

Skye looked over at Jemma and kissed her softly on the lips, 

“Me neither.”

She rested her forehead on Jemma’s and they both closed their eyes, 

“Here’s to the rest of our lives, baby.”

“Forever and Always, Darling”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg... I can't believe I'm done with this story.. I hope you guys like it! :)


End file.
